Talk:Xinrae's Weapon
Trouble on the horizon for any spell-based spike... --Shattered Self 22:26, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, but why spend an elite spot to delay a spell-based spike for 13 seconds out of 30? Good vs bloodspike, but so is Infuse Health. --Kiiron 05:17, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::the target has to have the weapon already (well, some use could be made with very good reflexes). and this is costly, has a slower recharge than the delay, and doesn't last long. but after all those pains, only 13/30.. i consider this weak as a ''non''elite.. am I missing something? As I understand it, it would utterly destroy a spell spiker team if it can be pulled off. Remember how disabling works: If a skill is disabled while it is activating, it won't resolve! This means, the first spell to hit Xinraes Weapon will also be last, because all others that follow won't even resolve because they're already disabled. The only interesting question is how this interacts with lag. For a good spike, all spikers should synchronize as well as possible. How large then, in milliseconds, is the window of opportunity for the 2nd and following spells? If 2 identical spells are activated with 2 milliseconds apart, will the 2nd one be disabled in time to not resolve? RolandOfGilead 11:44, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::An ADDITIONAL 13 seconds, mind you. Against a 10 second recharge spike, that's now 23/30, which while still not good enough, *is* still a bit better than 1/3 spikes ruined. --Crazytreeboy 17:08, 9 December 2006 (CST) :I would guess that even if the spells landed in the same nanosecond, the first would disable the second, fizzling it. But the issue you didn't address - what happens 25 seconds after the first thwarted spike, when the weapon that is difficult to empoy at best is not yet recharged, but the spike team is ready to go at it again? Even if an AI hero were intelligently in charge of this spell, you could have a pretty good chance of limiting one spike - depending on how sloppy it is. But the cost, duration, and the recast are still just horrible. There are better reasons to switch from mono spell spike to rainbow spike than the minimal threat presented by this paltry elite. ::The point of running a spike team is to take your opponents off guard by a spike of damage on an unpredictable target in order to kill it. If you could accurately predict a spike enough to use this skill then you would be better off as the infuser to heal the target so he doesn't die from the spike. (T/ ) 20:43, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :It doesn't matter anymore now, BS is nerved because of 6 man in Heroes' Ascent. I didn't see any BS groups in GvG before, so guess it won't be needed to take with you(UnexistNL 14:03, 8 October 2006 (CDT)) actually, shutting down any spike completely with one move is pretty darn good, except for that this is spells only. -Anooneemiss 00:04, 1 November 2006 (CST) :This definitely needs testing in scrimmage. It might work lik Spell Breaker or it might work like Diversion. -- Gordon Ecker 20:11, 13 November 2006 (CST) :Hi Searing Flames Heroway, bye Searing Flames Heroway. --IxI Raiden IxI 19:34, 18 November 2006 (CST) I don't see this as a useful skill, even as a non-elite. Yeah, it can help in a few very rare situations, but the pathetic duration and absurd cost makes it useless to pre-prot, excepting in a situation like HA where you know the ghoslty is a target. It simply costs too much for too little coverage; if you had great reflexes it could prevent part of a spike, or catch the secondary spike skills (follow-up stuff), so it is of some use against caster non-rainbow spike, but really that's a pretty limited use. In PvE it could be handy against AI, as often a mob will all have the same skills, but even then it is limited in application. --Epinephrine 17:02, 9 December 2006 (CST) Are NPC enemies in PvE considered all in one giant party? if this is true, does this weapon affect all enemy teams in HA? function it works like diversion for the person who first casts on it- but consider that all of that foes allies have the spell disabled as well perhaps this could see useage in DoA I've heard people complaining about lots of spikes in DoA, perhaps xinraes could find some limited useage here? :It does have some use, ever put it on the ghost vs searing flames and thumpers? :D — Skuld 05:46, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::searing flames sure, but thumpers? thought it only worked on spells Thefez